conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Federalist Party of the United Commonwealth
| membership = 37.1 million (2015) | ideology = Unionism (formerly) | headquarters = 332 W Broadway, | international = | student_wing = Committee of Federalist Collegiates | youth_wing = Federalist Youth of America | website = | colors = Crimson White Blue | seats1_title = National Assembly | seats1 = | seats2_title = Executive Secretariat | seats2 = | seats3_title = District Secretariats | seats3 = }} The Federalist Party, previously known as the Federalist Unionist Party is the largest political party in the United Commonwealth. It is the historic rival of the Moderate Party and the Liberal Party, predominately being the center-right option. Typically a member of the governing authority known as the Administrative Coalition; it boasts a centrist affiliation that can easily work with other organizations. Seven of the seventeen Executive Secretariats have been members of the Federalist Party, and two independents have been closely associated with them, including Robinson P. Johnson and Wayne J. Davis. Officially founded in 1870, its true origins were during the War of Contingency when the Unionist Cabal, organized by military generals Matthew William Hill, the second Executive Secretariat and George Warren, openly came out in support of and continental unification. Hill and Warren were avid supporters of reestablishing the , but with the ending of the war, the Federalist became instrumental in forming the successor state known as the United Commonwealth. Established on the principles of , equality under the law for women and minorities, the Federalist outlined an incredibly constitution that has since governed the nation. Valuing , coalition building with and ideologically aligning with members of other parties, it is a political party built off cooperation. Through its history, the party has undergone corruption, reform and almost extinction. From 1870 to the 1900's the Federalist's controlled the nation with a tight grip and rapidly the damaged economy through and cooperation with private industries. It's power was interrupted by , and well liked populist . Backlash during the late 1910's lead to Aaron Reynolds, a Federalist, to lead the effort to remove Debs and his Vice-Secretariat from power. The longest serving Secretariat was Samuel A. Warren who lead the nation through . From 1975 to until 2010, the Federalist Party dried up, almost going extinct in 1986. In the 2000's the party regained its strength when the economy declined during the . History Platform Economic issues *Continue the mass reconstruction of that was neglected by the Liberal and Moderate parties. *Raise taxes when needed, accommodate the budget, never amass a large . *Reform generous tax cuts to the corporations, the wealthy and reverse the repeal of the . *Support the subsidizing of United Commonwealth industries, promote the growth of homegrown corporations. *Continue the policy of excluding members of the Conference of American States from tariffs. Support other CAS's members in their economic development as well, acknowledging it as an American effort. *Support the creation of a national fund for public workers that interacts with private sector, investing without bias and in the best interests of public pensions. Executive Secretariats Organization National Federalist Committee District Committees Blocs of the Federalist Party Category:United Commonwealth